Pre-Cataclysmic Age
Thurian Age, Atlantean days, Pre-Cataclysmic Age of Atlantis ---- Age of Kull | Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Thuria; Atlantis; Lemurian Isles; Pictish Isles; Western Ocean; Attilan, North Atlantic | Heroes = Kull, Brule | Villains = Serpent Men; Thulsa Doom | Others = Picts; Inhumans (King Myran), Kree Empire | Creators = | FullSynopsis = The Pre-Cataclysmic Age was an imaginary period that began about 100,000 years ago, with the rise of the Thurian civilization. It came to an end around 18,000 BC, with the Great Cataclysm. That era was marked by many civilizations of modern men, tens of millennia before the Neolithic; by Kull, the Atlantean barbarian who became king of Valusia and fought the Elder Gods' spawns, such as the Serpent Men and the Wolf Men; by the creation of the Inhumans and the foundation of Attilan; by the creation of the Vampires; by the Human-Deviant Wars and the Second Host, both events resulting in the Great Cataclysm and the destruction of Mu, Lemuria and Atlantis. Preface Datation The Pre-Cataclysmic Age was an imaginary period that began about 100,000 years ago, with the rise of the Thurian civilization. It came to an end around 18,000 BC, with the Great Cataclysm. Before the Pre-Cataclysmic Age Before the Pre-Cataclysmic Age had come other periods of modern human activity, though their datation is blurry and incomplete, and what occurred in that period is mostly unknown: * Circa 500,000 BC, the Age of Dragons gave way to the Age of Men, in which a civilization of modern men developed on Lemuria. It is unknown if it was the same Lemuria that survived into the Pre-Cataclysmic Age. * The Elder Days were the era preceding the rise of the Seven Empires. History Origin: Rise of the Thurian civilization (100,000 BC) The Pre-Cataclysmic Age began about 100,000 years ago, with the rise of the Thurian civilization, Valusia being the most ancient of the human pre-Cataclysmic kingdoms. Attilan, Atlantis, Crete (50,000 BC) Circa 50,000 BC, a mosaic of humanities existed: The technologically advanced human civilization of Attilan, "the Island of Gods", existed side by side with the kindgom of Atlantis (worshipers of Jupiter), humans "Cro-magnon" (including Tanir), the city of Crete and pre-human savages such as the Shaggy Ones (such as Ak), the Goreks, the Hairy Ones, Bonzo's tribe... 30,000 BC Eshu was an early human, a nomadic hunter great, but incredibly anti-social. He was born over forty thousand years ago, preserved by the alien Plodex ship. Before that he was a great hunter, but incredibly anti-social. After he was rejected by his tribe, he was lured northward where he was captured by the Plodex ship, and eventually became known as the Master of the World. ... Valka, one of the first new gods worshiped on Earth, achieved prominence about 30,000 B.C. which lasted at least 12,000 years. He was known as the God of all Gods. 28,500 B.C. ... Inhuman development (23,000 BC to 18,000 BC) That section is adapted from sources that underestimate modern man in the involved areas: It states that Atlantis was the first civilization, or hints that man was only represented by cave-dwelling savages at that time. It also state the Inhumans wandered in Europe, when that continent existed in a way different form at that time. Nearly 25.000 years ago, the alien Kree experimented on Homo neanderthalensis or Homo sapiens, ceating the Inhumans who quickly became an advanced civilization while the humans still huddled in caves. They develop powerful weapons, and were soon regarded as demons by the primitive humans, who grew more and more numerous and tried to slay them, forcing the Inhumans to seek new refuge over and over, using magnetic-powered arcs to transport the living specimens for their research. After suffering centuries persecution from their primitive human fellows, the Inhumans grew tired and decided to create a refuge for themselves. The Inhumans wandered in Europe, under King Myran's rule, and settled in Northern Atlantic, established the city of Attilan on an island located about two hundred miles southwest of Iceland, and became one of the most advanced cultures on Earth. It took several decades for the Inhumans to complete the city. Mastering genetics, they instated a genocracy upon Attilan. Zuras, leader of the Eternals of Olympia, monitored Attilan's progress over the millenia, long observed the Inhumans and admired their capacity for leadership. The relation, if any, between the Inhumans' city and the Attilan of circa 50,000 BC is unknown. When the humans left the caves, some of them were confronted to the Inhumans, their technological advance and Attilan, believing it to be the city of demons. 4,000 years after the Inhumans settled in Attilan, the first mainstream human great civilization was built on the island continent of Atlantis. The Inhumans remained isolated, but it is speculated that there must have been interaction between the people (on the basis of etymological similarity between the words Atlantis and Attilan). The Inhumans' means to remain isolated are unknown, but it is presumed that Attilan resisted attempts at assimilation thanks to its technological superiority. Decline of the Seven Empires (Before 20,000 BC) Over twenty-two thousand years ago the Seven Empires started to decline. At that time, the isle of Atlantis was a wilderness, with no true rulership, but barely tamed by barbarians. The relation, if any, between this island and the Atlantis of circa 50,000 BC is unknown. 20,000 BC By 20,000 BC, most of the Elderspawn (the spawns and grand-spawns of the Elder Gods) had been slaughtered or driven into seclusion. 19,500 BC Circa 19,500 BC, a thousand years before Kull: * King Eallal ruled over Valusia, until he was found hideously murdered in his throne room, killed by a Serpent-Man. * Atlanteans started to spread on the mainland as mercenaries in the religious and political feuds existing between the greater powers. Before 19,000 BC Over 21,000 years ago, the new god Crom led a shaman to three iron-bound books of magic, which the shaman used to imprison Shuma-Gorath in what would become Mount Crom in Cimmeria. 19,000 BC By 19,000 BC: * Atlantis was the seat of a minor empire based on trade and crafts, whose fortunes fluctuated over the next centuries. * The Annunaki's worship in Atlantis and Valusia started. Age of Kull (18,500 BC) ... ... The time of King Kull is sometimes stated to be circa 18,000 BC. Human-Deviant Wars (18,000 BC) ... Second Host / Great Cataclysm (18,000 BC) ... | Notes = * "The Hyborian Age Chapter 1: The Pre-Cataclysmic Age" in erroneously stated the Pre-Cataclysmic Age to be set within circa 10,000 BC. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Eras